1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds and methods useful in treating various inflammatory and fibrotic conditions, including those associated with enhanced activity of kinase p38.
2. Background of the Invention
A large number of chronic and acute conditions have been recognized to be associated with perturbation of the inflammatory response. A large number of cytokines participate in this response, including IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 and TNFα. It appears that the activity of these cytokines in the regulation of inflammation may be associated with the activation of an enzyme on the cell signaling pathway, a member of the MAP kinase family generally known as p38 and also known as SAPK, CSBP and RK.
Several inhibitors of p38, such as NPC 31169, SB239063, SB203580, FR-167653, and pirfenidone have been tested in vitro and/or in vivo and found to be effective for modulating inflammatory responses.
There continues to be a need for safe and effective drugs to treat various inflammatory conditions such as inflammatory pulmonary fibrosis.